Administration
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Three stories set around the word "Administration". More important than it seems... Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU." Also contains tease for something very different from me...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law." Mr. Block refuses to own up to a crush he has.

* * *

"Frankly, I am incredibly disappointed!" bellowed the very angry chief of the government agents. "For the last 4 months you were sent to investigate the Murphy Sector, and all you managed to do was disintegrate some cuckoo astronauts and a crossing guard with a very Christian Slater sounding voice! Oh, and spy on some brothers-in-law, apparently!"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir", said the Lead Officer of the government agents. "But I did find something else! Someone called "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy" (Whoever that is!) has made an ode of sorts to the relationship of 2 wonderful kids named Milo and Melissa!"

"...Are they adorable?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then that will be plenty. Dismissed! Oh, and by the way, some agents are reporting about Pistachio plants taking their identities and jailing them! The lengths some will go for a day off!", said the Chief.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sir."

* * *

"Brick and Savannah managed to prevent an illness of sorts and Cavendish and Dakota... Failed again?!", shouted a furious Mr. Block.

"Gretchen, why do I even bother giving them missions?! A monkey could do it! Or something even hokier, like a Platypus! Ha! Platypi! They're semi-aquatic, you know!".

"Actually", began Jim, "the more correct term is Platipuses, but there is no official plural! Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Nobody cares, Jim! Also, what are you doing in the future?"

"I thought people might care!"

"Sir," said Gretchen, Mr. Blocks secretary, "With all due respect, their reports state some bizarre bad luck. And besides, they're not that bad. They clearly mean well."

"Aren't you usually cynical?", asked a stupefied Block. "What's with the sudden outburst of support?"

"Well...", stammered Gretchen. "All right! I admit... Dakota's kind of cute."

"Well, duh!", said Mr. Block. "Everyone wants a slice of that Dakota pie! Now, quiet! I need to send them on a new pistachio mission. This one is in a zoo. They better not screw up!"

* * *

"Yes, yes, I know... Look, we had some bad luck and... I swear it won't happen again.", said an exhausted Principal Milder on the phone. She had spent her evening apologizing for the disastrous yacht trio the school had just taken that morning.

"Ughh..." moaned the Principal. "What's the point of a yacht if it crashes after 5 minutes!"

If it wasn't for the prize they had won that day, the board would have axed her for sure.

Honestly, she probably wouldn't have minded.

"Sometimes, I really hate my job."

A pang of guilt suddenly hit her. Sure, the boat crash was no ones fault, least of all hers, but when the going got tough, what did she do? Go insane for an hour and do some "Lord of The Flies" shenanigans with the treaching staff, leaving the students (and Mr. Drako) to fend for themselves.

And that wasn't even the first time they had done that (though at least it wasn't with the students back in Seattle).

She stood up and swore to herself to never be this irresponsible again.

From now on, she would care.

"Now, what's next on the agenda? Ooh, a parent-teacher school night! Now that surely can't go wrong!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. The first story is set just before Derek's invasion, the second is just before "We're Going to The Zoo" and the third one is right after "Some Like It Yacht".**

**2\. A shoutout to my Milolissa post on the wiki is in the first story. Check it out if you want to!**

**3\. Gretchen, Block, Jim and Milder will be making appearances soon!**

**4\. Next time! Fun Day: Milo and Melissa have a fun day together, but Milo is worried that Melissa won't enjoy him like she used to! Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota go to a parent teacher meeting for Milo and Melissa's grades!**

* * *

**Post Credits Scene:**

In a very different universe, a teen with untied shoes sits down at his desk and thinks about ways to reach a second family from other dimensions.

"If I just work hard enough, I could see them all again! Peter, Noir, Ham, Peni…"

His heart beats a little faster when his mind moves on to...

"...Gwen..."

His face gets all dreamy, when his teacher suddenly confronts him.

"Mr. Morales, are you listening?"

Miles shakes from his stupor.

"What? Who? Me? Yep! I'm listening! But the real question is: Are you... Talking?"

The teacher cocks her eyebrow.

Milos laughs nervously.

"It was worth a shot."

The teacher smirks.

"Well, your aim better improve."

She turns to the door.

"Now, Mr. Morales: For the next month, you will be enrolled in a mentorship program. Your mentor will help you with a science project, and you will in return learn from their experience."

Miles was now very awake.

This could help his project!

The door opens and a scarily familiar figure, one that sends a chill down Mile's spine, enters the room with a wide smile and a crazy look in her eyes.

"And here she is!", the teacher presents.

"Olivia Octovaius!"

Oliva extends her hand to Miles.

"Oh, please! No need to be so stuffy and formal!", she says with her energetic tone.

She smiles at Miles, making him shake in fear.

"Call me Liv..."

COMING SOON! BASED ON A TUMBLR POST! "Ionic Bond"!


End file.
